goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas T. Ratchet overpowers the Incredible Hulk and melts him down into meat and upgrades/Skeens gets sent to Principal Prickly's office
Cast *Brian as Skeens and Chopper *Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet and Chopper *Scary voice as the Incredible Hulk *Paul as Chopper and Batman *Young Guy as Forge *Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket *Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly *Eric as Randall Weems, Chopper and Superman *Joey as Spider-Man *Wiseguy as Thor *Steven as Iron Man *Dallas as Captain America Transcript Part 1: Phineas T. Ratchet overpowers the Incredible Hulk and melts him down into upgrades and meat/grounded *At the park, Phineas T. Ratchet was feeling grumpy. *Ratchet: Man! I hate the Incredible Hulk! He's a dangerous guy who likes to attack anyone with his violence and aggression. What shall I do? *Then Ratchet thought of something. *Ratchet: I know! I will overpower the Incredible Hulk and melt him down into next season's upgrades and meat! *Then Ratchet went off to find the Incredible Hulk, and then he found the Incredible Hulk near the building. Then he called up to the Hulk. *Ratchet: Attention, Incredible Hulk! This is Phineas T. Ratchet! I'm here to take you down! *Hulk: Ratchet, what do you want for Hulk now? Grrr! *Ratchet: I have come for a challenge, Hulk! I'm going to overpower you and take you to my house to melt you down into next season's upgrades and meat! *The Hulk was horrified. *Hulk: Nonononononononononononono! Don't do this to Hulk! Hulk no want to be meat! *Ratchet: Too bad! Get ready for a fight! *The Hulk became more tough. *Hulk: Bring it on, scrap-brain! *Ratchet and the Hulk began to fight each other, and they kept on fighting. Then Ratchet picked up a rope and he tied it around the Hulk and pulled him down. The Hulk fell with a crash! *Ratchet: Haha! You lose! Come on! Off to the Chop Shop with you! *Ratchet pulled the Hulk along the way to the Chop Shop, and then he came back home, and then he heaved the Hulk up onto the conveyer belt. *Ratchet: Get up onto the conveyer belt! And stay there! Bye bye, green freak! *The Hulk was conveyed towards the Choppers. *Ratchet: Choppers! Chop him! Shred him to pieces! *Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! *Hulk: NO NO NO NO NO NO! *The Choppers began to shred the Hulk to pieces. *Hulk: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Then the Hulk was in pieces, and then all the remains of the Hulks were conveyed towards the furnace and went inside it. The remains of the Hulk were melted down... INTO UPGRADES AND MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. *Ratchet: Yay! The Hulk is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! *At the lounge, Madame Gasket was furious with her son Ratchet, as well as indignant about Cookie Monster's death. *Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you overpower the Incredible Hulk and melt him down into upgrades and meat!? You know you shouldn't be doing that! He is one of my favourite Marvel Comics superheroes! Organic people are raw, not junk or pieces of scrap metal! What has gotten into you?! *Ratchet: But mom, the Incredible Hulk is a very dangerous character and he is a threat to all of my friends. That's why I have to overpower this guy and melt him down into upgrades and meat. He deserved it for being cruel and dangerous to my friends including Dark Bowser. *Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to overpower the Incredible Hulk and melt him down into next season's upgrades! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no computer! Go to your room right now! *Ratchet went up to his room, crying. *Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Part 2: Skeens gets sent to Principal Prickly's Office *Randall Weems was reading the newspaper and he learned that Phineas T. Ratchet had overpowered the Incredible Hulk and melted him down into meat and upgrades. *Randall: Oh no! That troublemaker and character from Robots named Phineas T. Ratchet overpowered the Incredible Hulk and melted him down into meat and upgrades. I must go get Miss Finster at once? *Randall Weems walked up to Miss Finster. *Randall: Miss Finster, I must tell you. *Miss Finster: Yes, what is it Randall? *Randall: I think one of the male bullies let a troublemaker and character from Robots named Phineas T. Ratchet overpower the Incredible Hulk and melt him down into meat and upgrades. *Ms. Finster: OK, Randall. Thank you for telling me about this. *(Ms. Finster walks to Skeens) *Ms. Finster: Skeens! How dare you let Phineas T. Ratchet overpower the Incredible Hulk and melt him down into meat and upgrades? You know that doing stuff like that will now send you to Principal Prickly's Office. *(When Ms. Finster drags Skeens to Principal Prickly's Office) *Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. We don't ever let troublemakers like Phineas T. Ratchet overpower the Incredible Hulk and melt him down into meat and upgrades, you see letting a troublemaker overpowering the Incredible Hulk and melting him down into upgrades and meat undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you detention level 5. *Skeens: Level 5? That's the worst thing ever, you are nothing but a rotten egg. *Principal Prickly: Make that level 6, are you ready to push me any further? And there will be no recess for you for 3 months young man. *Skeens: What?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! That's not fair, Principal Prickly! you can't do this to me! *Principal Prickly: Too bad so sad, Skeens! Now go to detention right now or I will get your parents to send you to Norway! *Skeens: Waaaaaa! I'm telling Mundy on you! Curse you, Principal Prickly! I wish you were dead! *Principal Prickly: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Skeens, how dare you wish I was dead!? That's it, you are suspended for a whole week! Part 3 Finale: The Incredible Hulk's funeral *The superheroes were attending the funeral and they were visiting the Hulk's grave. Superman had an announcement. *Superman: I feel very sorry that we all lost our friend. *Batman: Yeah, we should have got our friend out of danger before that dastardly robot came. *Spider-Man: Yeah, the Incredible Hulk is a good friend of ours. We really miss him so much. That boy from Third Street School named Greg Skeens had let Phineas T. Ratchet overpower him and melt him down into upgrades and meat. It is tragic. His girlfriend Betty Ross will not be happy about this. Please tell her about this. *Thor: Let's not forget about your good friend the Hulk, his real name was Robert Bruce Banner. We are all going to miss him so much. *Iron Man: But how? *Captain America: Because we lost our friend. We should have stopped that boy from letting Ratchet overpower the Hulk and melt him down into upgrades and meat. Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Skeens' grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff